História de Amor
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Kai e Tyson, corações enamorados que não admitem os próprios sentimentos. Até quando suportaram o silêncio?... [Durante a primeira fase da estória. Lemon]


História de Amor

Aikohosokawa

Acordou cedo, mais um dia que passou na companhia daqueles estranhos garotos. Olhou para todos; dormiam com uma estranha pureza na face, nem parecia que agora enfrentariam o desafio maior: o campeonato mundial!

Trocou-se era hora de ir andar por ai, não gostava de ficar muito tempo com o grupo, pois começa á ter pensamentos e sentimentos em relação á eles, especialmente por aquele intempestivo e impulsivo garoto.

"Aonde vai Kai?". Era Tyson quem perguntou ainda com a voz sonolenta e esfregando a mão esquerda no olho esquerdo.

"Não te interessa". Saiu batendo a porta. "Tenho que tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça!". Murmurou enquanto esperava o elevador.

"Grosso...". Queixou-se o rapaz que foi deixado sozinho "... Mesmo assim eu gosto dele". Admitiu vencido por aquele sentimento e deixando o corpo cair por sobre os lençóis novamente. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira, eram inimigos, mas logo que o viu reparou naquela beleza singular e uma tanta quanto hermética. Aqueles olhar enigmático e profundo que parecia ver a alma do oponente. "Nossa! Só de pensar o meu corpo começa a reagir". Pensou enquanto sentia um fogo começando á queimar em seu baixo ventre.

"Conta logo para ele". Tyson assutou-se, levantou bruscamente e viu um sorriso divertido na cara de Ray.

"Nossa Ray que susto você me deu! Eu tava aqui 'viajando' e você me apronta uma dessa?".

"Calmo ai! Não precisa ficar com raiva. Eu só quero ajudar. Fala logo: por que você ainda não conversou com o Kai?". Tyson gelou ante aquela pergunta, será que era tão obvio assim o que sentia pelo colega?

"Eu não estou te entendendo Ray. O que você quer dizer com isso?". Tentou disfarçar, mas foi em vão.

"Não finge de bobo! Eu sei que você gosta dele, assumi logo!". Ray sorria de maneira brincalhona era muito engraçado ver logo o Tyson tão encabulado.

"Esta tão na cara assim é?". Ray ia abri a boca para falar.

"Mas é claro que ta na cara! Mais especificamente no jeito que você olha para ele". Max levantou em um pulo surpreendendo os dois amigos que conversavam.

"Credo! Assim eu vou acabar tendo um ataque cardíaco antes do campeonato começar". Tyson colocou a mão sobre o peito sentindo o coração acelerado.

"Não foge do assunto! Por que você não fala logo com o Kai?". Max insistiu e foi apoiado por Ray. "É isso mesmo, fala rápido".

"Mas...".

"Mas nada Tyson! Cria coragem e fala de uma vez". Ray demonstrou muita firmeza no que dizia e Tyson pensou "Quem dera eu com toda essa confiança em relação á aquele idiota".

"Ok, vocês venceram!". Sentou-se novamente abaixou a cabeça. "Eu tenho receio da reação que ele possa vim á ter, e se ele me rejeitar? Ou então me magoar?". As palavras saiam em sussurro quase inaudível.

"Se ele fizer não merece o seu amor e nos estaremos sempre do seu lado pro que der e vier". Ray sentou ao lado do amigo abraçando-o por sobre o ombro.

"É isso ai!". Max pulou em cima dos amigos que se entreolhavam antes da brusca intromissão.

"Ai, ai, ai".

"Qual o problema Tyson? Te machuquei?".

"Não é que eu estou com fome". O estomago do garoto fez um barulho enorme foi impossível conter as gargalhadas.

Em uma rua da gelada Moscou Kai caminhava tranqüilo e distraidamente, era muito estranho: aquele lugar lhe era tão familiar que não se sentia perdido mesmo após anos de ausência. Ia passar direto por um beco escuro, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, parecia que estava sendo chamado por alguém, mas quem poderia ser? Caminhou na direção que sua intuição apontava e entrou em um galpão abandonado

"Como vai Kai? Quanto tempo? É bom te ver novamente".

"Quem esta ai? Apareça!".

"Não se lembra mais de mim? Não acredito que me esqueceu". Um jovem ruivo, cabelos espetados, olhar frio trajado todo de branco surgiu em meio aquela escuridão. Ele era belo e muito familiar á Kai. Lembranças de uma infância triste vieram á cabeça do rapaz e aquele ruivo estava em varias delas: eram amigos quando ainda vivia preso naquele lugar, lembrou-se que sempre estavam juntos contrariando a vontade de Volter.

"Tala?!". Kai não conseguiu conter a expressão de espanto.

"Pelo menos você ainda lembra de mim". Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação que não pode ser notado por Kai devido á penumbra.

Tala aproximou-se mais ainda do outro, mais um passo e os corpos estariam colados, aquela proximidade causou uma inquietação muito grande no ruivo, estava difícil segurar sentia uma enorme vontade de beijar os lábios de aparência tenra do ser que desde a infância aprendeu á amar. Por sua vez Kai não sentia nada... Quase nada. Não podia negar a beleza do rapaz parado á sua frente e já estava sozinho há muito tempo, pensamento volupiosos percorreram-lhe a mente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um passo para trás, reação essa que agradou muito Tala que percebeu o que se passava na imaginação do outro.

"O que você quer aqui Tala? Tenho certeza que me avô não te deixaria sair assim sem motivos". Kai ficou arredio, aquela situação não 'cheirava' nada bem.

"Parece obvio, não acha?". Tala deu mais um passo para frente e viu Kai recuar mais uma vez por isso resolveu não avançar mais.

"Vim em nome de seu avô. Ele deseja que você faça parte dos 'Demolitions Boys'. Seria legal nos dois juntos de novo, concorda?".

"Eu já tenho uma equipe e pretendo ficar onde estou". Uma sombra de decepção e frustração percorreu o olhar do ruivo sendo ainda mais visível na expressão que se formou em sua face, mas isso durou apenas um segundo. "Jamais permitirei que vá embora novamente Kai. Eu preciso de você". Tala então avançou muito rápido para cima do outro que se encontrava em estado de choque com aquelas palavras, em um ligeiro ato agarrou o pescoço e a cintura de Kai. Uniu não somente os corpos, mas também os lábios. Invadiu com facilidade o interior quente e úmido, entrelaçou as línguas em uma caricia suave á qual, depois de algum tempo, foi correspondido.

Um calor gostoso invadiu o corpo de ambos, mas a imagem do companheiro de equipe veio á mente de Kai. "Tyson...". Murmurou enquanto quebrava aquele contato inebriante.

"Tyson!". Gritou Tala. "O que ele tem haver com isso? Por que você lembrou dele agora?". Uma enorme fúria surgiu no coração do rapaz. Perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta: Kai só podia esta gostando daquele idiota.

"Já dei a minha resposta, mas vou repetir: NÃO quero entrar para sua equipe. É melhor essa conversa acabar agora". Kai tentou desviar o assunto e por fim á aquela situação, virou-se para a entrada não queria permanecer naquele lugar. A face de Tala passou da fúria á um gélida expressão.

"Quanta fidelidade, acha mesmo que ele corresponde? Eu por outro lado estou aqui para você e sempre estarei. Aquele garoto não te compreende como eu e quando você perceber isso pode me procurar estarei esperando". Surpreso, era assim que Kai sentia-se ao ouvir essas palavras, mas continuou á andar sem olhar para o ruivo que mantia-se impassível e inabalável no mesmo lugar. "Sei que você vai voltar, é o nosso destino". Só depois que não conseguia mais ver o seu objeto de desejo é que resolveu ir embora também.

No hotel os quatro amigos estavam juntos conversando enquanto tomavam café da manhã.

"Vocês me pagam. Da próxima vez que vocês me acordarem fazendo aquele escândalo vão me pagar!".

"Calmo Kenny. Não precisa ficar com raiva. A culpa é desses dois ai". Tyson falou apontado para Ray e Max.

"Minha! Eu não fiz nada!". Ray falou rindo.

"É verdade não fizemos nada. A culpa foi toda sua". Max falou segurando para não ri.

"Viu são dois contra um. A culpa foi sua". O gênio do grupo lançava um olhar inquisitório para o amigo.

"Ah, eu sempre levo a pior". Deu- se por vencido.

O resto da manhã passaram treinando, parando só na hora do almoço.

"Eu to com fome".

"Nossa Tyson como cabe tanta comida no seu estomago?".

"Nos treinamos a manhã toda Ray. Vamos logo almoçar".

"Ta bom então".

"Podem ir eu e o Kenny vamos dar umas voltas pela cidade". Max já falou puxando o amigo e indo embora.

Os dois que ficaram foram almoçar e subiram para o quarto, pois pretendiam descansa um pouco. Tyson parecia um pouco preocupado, estava cabisbaixo e distante.

"Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa".

"Não é nada". Tyson falou voltando-se para um preocupado Ray.

"Fica tranqüilo. Tenho certeza que o Kai esta bem". Sorriu ao ver rubor na face do amigo.

"Quem disse que eu estava pesando nele?".

"Na boa? Eu acho que vocês deviam conversar". Tyson resolveu falar, pois não aquentava mais segurar aquele sentimento dentro de si.

"Ray e se ele me rejeitar? Ou pior ainda: se ele gostar de outra pessoa o que faço?". Demonstrou muito receio na voz.

"Que saber o que eu acho mesmo?". Tyson balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Acho que ele gosta de você também só que ele tem dificuldade de lidar com sentimentos e tão pouca sabe demonstrá-los".

"Acha mesmo?".

"Acho sim". Um calor enorme invadiu o corpo de Tyson: era o fogo do amor que ardia ainda mais forte estimulado pela esperança. Abraçou o amigo com carinho e também foi abraçado. Aconchegou-se o peito protetor de Ray e sentido que tudo poderia realmente dar certo.

Nesse momento Kai entra no quanto, aquela cena era no mínimo comprometedora, sentiu uma raiva enorme. "Nunca o terei". Pensou enquanto voltava para fora do quanto.

"Kai?". Tyson desfez prontamente o abraço não contendo a expressão de espanto.

"Eu não queria incomodar". Disse já fechando a porta e deixando o jovem apaixonado sem entender nada.

"Será que ele pensou que nos dois...". Ray falou incrédulo olhando para Tyson.

"Ah não. Estraguei tudo antes mesmo de começar".

"Vai logo atrás dele. Aproveita a oportunidade e fala tudo o que sente". Ray falou meio aflito por causa da confusão.

"Ta". Tyson saiu correndo, mas Kai já havia descido pelo elevador. Teve que esperar um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, saiu correndo e gritando. "Kai, cadê você? Kai", porém de nada adiantou o garoto havia desaparecido.

"Droga!". Bufou quando finalmente desistiu de procurar. Resolveu voltar para o hotel: mais cedo ou mais tarde Kai teria que aparecer por lá.

A cena não saia da cabeça de Kai, andava sem perceber para onde suas pernas o levavam. _"Quanta fidelidade, acha mesmo que ele corresponde? Eu por outro lado estou aqui para você e sempre estarei_". A palavras de Tala lhe vieram á mente também. Quando finalmente saiu do transe em que se encontrava deparou-se com um lugar muito familiar... Era o lugar onde ele e a equipe conheceu Bores: o centro de treinamento dos 'Demolitions Boys'. Aquela aura familiar lhe convidava á entrar, queria resposta e as teria agora! Entrou sorrateiro, passou por lugares escuros e cheios de armadilhas: aquilo tudo parecia um teste, mas não iria voltar. "Voltar? Mas para onde? Eu não tenho um lugar ou um alguém que seja meu". Pensou enquanto chegava em uma sala mais aberta, via algo no centro: era uma beyblade! Não uma qualquer ela era negra e segundo a narrativa de Bores é o mais forte bit-bicho (fera bit) da Terra. Recordações daquela fera apareceram nítidas na mente do rapaz: agora tudo estava tão claro! Sábia o que queria: desejava a Danzer Negra! Superaria todos até mesmo a Dragoon. Impôs condições, mas aceitou a proposta de Bores: a partir de agora ele era o líder da equipe 'Demolitions Boys', iria vencer e esquecer aquele sentimento a qualquer custo. Mesmo que o preço fosse sua alma!

Longos dias se passaram e os 'Bleyblakers' não sabiam mais o que fazer. Tyson estava especialmente preocupado. Kai não havia voltado e luta final estava muito próxima.

"Droga!". Reclamava o garoto enquanto lançava sua Beyblade com a intenção de melhorar a sua entrada no campo.

"Não adianta ficar assim Tyson". Kenny tentava acalmar o amigo.

"Assim como? Eu não estou fazendo nada! Só quero treinar em paz! Sai do meu pé ta legal?". Tyson gritou assuntando o amigo que encolheu o corpo. Quando terminou de falar um tapa forte atingiu-lhe a face fazendo o local ficar imediatamente dolorido e vermelho.

"Só por que você está preocupado não significa que pode tratar os outros dessa forma. Além do mais todos estamos preocupados com o Kai".

"Ray...". Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Tyson. "Me desculpa Kenny".

"Esquece, eu já esqueci". O jovem ainda segura o rosto que ardia quando foi abraçado por Ray, sentiu-se tão triste que não mais segurou o pranto e chorou. Kenny e Max também o abraçaram e ficaram juntos assim até que o ultimo soluço de choro saiu do peito de Tyson.

"Vamos atrás dele". Sentenciou desfazendo o abraço.

"Ir atrás dele Tyson, mas a onde?" Kenny ficou mais preocupado ainda.

"No QG dos Demolitions Boys!".

"Não sei para quê eu ainda pergunto". E assim fizeram invadiram aquele local macabro e seguiram em busca do amigo.

Um a um os Bleyblakers foram ficando para trás, até que restou apenas Tyson. Com muita dificuldade consegui falar com Kai. Ele estava diferente, mais frio e distante que o normal.

"Kai o que aconteceu? Por que você esta fazendo isso com a gente? Pensávamos que estava sendo obrigado a ficar, mas vejo que isso não é verdade".

"Deixa de ser patético! Eu quero e vou ficar aqui. E pode ter certeza: acabarei com todos vocês se ficarem no meu caminho!". As palavras pareciam facas afiadas perfurando o coração de Tyson. Os amigos deixados para trás, os perigos que correu para chegar até ali... Tanto amor para no fim ouvir rudes versos.

"Por quê?". Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

"HAHAHA. É obvio: quero ser o mais forte! Agora tenho que continuar treinando se você quiser continuar aqui o problema é seu". Tyson estava incrédulo. Em um canto escuro um jovem ruivo observava sorrindo.

Um enorme dor surgiu no coração dos dois apaixonados: ambos sentiam se traídos e o orgulho falou mais alto afastando dois jovens que querendo ou não estava destinados um ao outro.

Os Bleyblakers acabaram sendo expulsos do local e voltaram cabisbaixos para o hotel, Tyson carregava consigo o Dranzer que o cai usava.

Quando finalmente acabou o treinamento Kai foi para seu quarto tomou um banho e quando saiu do banheiro viu, sentado sobre a cama, o ruivo. Tala levantou-se em um pulo deslumbrado com corpo, ainda molhando, envolvido apenas por uma toalha na cintura. Olhou com tanto desejo que o rapaz ficou sem graça.

"O que você quer aqui Tala?". Finalmente saiu do transe em que se encontrava e assumiu uma expressão sedutora, aproximou-se felinamente.

"Jura que não sabe?". Chegou mais perto sentindo a própria respiração acelerar e percebendo um pequeno abalo na muralha a sua frente.

"É melhor você ir embora agora, Boris não vai gostar nada disso".

"Quem disse que eu me importo com ele. Eu quero você dentro de mim hoje!". Tala falou com a boca muito próxima ao lóbulo da orelha do rapaz e deu um lambidinha sensual naquele local. Kai estremeceu com essa declaração e com esse ato: era impossível negar a sensualidade do outro.

"Esqueça tudo o que passou e fique comigo agora, afinal você já deu o primeiro passo". Tala começou a depositar beijinho no pescoço do outro, sentindo que não tardaria a entrega completa do ser que tanto queria. Ele estava certo, ao poucos Kai começou a corresponder deixando o ruivo ainda mais animado e excitado, a ponto de puxar sem pudor a toalha que cobria parcialmente o corpo jovem, admirando-se com tal beleza.

Kai guiou o rapaz para a cama e o possuiu de forma selvagem e faminta os gemidos altos ecoaram pelos corredores escuros e vazios.

No hotel todos estavam em estado de choque.

"Não dá para acreditar que Kai nos traiu!". Kenny falava incrédulo.

"É verdade...". Max disse em tom triste.

"Não piorem a situação. Não percebem que o Tyson ta sofrendo?". Ray irritou-se.

"Sofrendo eu? De jeito algum! Vamos mostrar para aquele babaca o que é um equipe de verdade! Vamos vencer os Demolitions Boys!".

"Tyson...". O trio formou um coro diante aquela determinação.

"É isso ai!!!". Max gritou. Apesar de tudo o espírito de grupo continuava presente e nada poderia mudar isso.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, Max foi visitar a mãe no centro de estudos dos All Stars.

Naquela manhã veio a surpresa: Kai convocava a equipe á irem em um lugar distante, mais precisamente em um lago congelado nessa época do ano. O trio aceitou sem demora esperando que Kai tivesse se arrependido.

"Me arrepender? HAHAHA". Kai riu da cara incrédula dos garotos.

"Então para que chamou a gente aqui?". Ray perguntou irritado.

"Um desafio! Mais precisamente um teste para minha nova fera bit".

"Só isso?". Tyson estava muito decepcionado.

"E o que mais queria?".

"Se é isso que quer, terá! Vamos acabar com você".

Até mesmo Kenny entrou na lutas, mas não conseguiam se quer fazer a fera bit recuar! Quando tudo parecia perdido eis que surgem Max pulando de pára-quedas, as coisas se equilibraram. Porém infelizmente não foi o suficiente: a energia daquele bitbicho era de impressionar.

"É isso!". Tyson exclamou diante á uma brilhante idéia. Um feixe de luz começou á atacar a Black Dranzer com tal magnitude que o gelo ao redor do campo de batalha começava a se romper.

"Mas o que é isso? Não pode ser a Dragoo!".

"Olhe melhor Kai. Já se esqueceu da quinta integrante da equipe?".

"O quê?". Kai ficou perplexo ao ver uma imponente ave Fênix com asas de fogo voando alto bela e muito poderosa.

"É minha antiga fera, mas não pode ser ela não possui todo esse poder".

"Engano seu Kai! A Dranzer é muito poderosa e sente sua falta, mas se for preciso eu te derrotarei com ela a mau lado!".

"Tyson...". Parou um instante sentido um abalo sob seus pés. "... Mas o que esta acontecendo?". Nesse instante o gelo ao redor de Kai se quebra e ele começa á afundar.

"Eu estava tão obcecado em vencer que liberei energia demais, nem mesmo me preocupei com a minha segurança agora vou morrer". Os devaneios surgiam enquanto sentia a água glacial que mais pareciam facas afiadas perfurando-lhe a carne.

"Eu errei e errei feio, não mereço mais viver. Trai as únicas pessoas que se importaram comigo um dia, trai o único ser que eu já amei".

Abaixou a cabeça se entregando nos braços frios da morte.

"Kai segura a minha mão!". Tyson gritou tirando o outro da hipnose em que estava.

"Eu não mereço Tyson..." Abaixou novamente a cabeça "... Trai você". Essa palavras saíram quase inaudíveis fazendo com que Tyson tivesse dúvidas de tê-las ouvido mesmo.

"Eu não vou deixar um companheiro morrer desse jeito".

"Segura logo Kai!". Gritou Kenny.

"Não faz isso, precisamos de você". Max tinha os olhos repletos de ternura.

"Anda Kai!". Ray também chamou.

"Somos um equipe, somos os 'bleyblakers'. Você faz parte disso, não _me_ abandona". A parte final foi dita também baixinha, mas Kai não duvidou de ter ouvido. Segurou firme a mão que Tyson lhe estendia e os demais ajudaram a puxa-lo. A equipe estava mais um vez unida e o olhar de todos demonstrava todo esse sentimento.

"Tenho que ir acerta as coisas com meu avô". Kai finalmente quebrou o silêncio levantou e já ia saindo.

"Espere! Não vá esquecer isso". Tyson lançou um objeto e o outro em um reflexo rápido agarrou no ar.

"Dranzer". Kai olhou com um misto de ternura e culpa, a trouxe para perto do peito e seguiu seu caminho.

"Ele nunca vai mudar". Constatou Kenny.

"Ainda bem!". Tyson sorriu era hora de sair dali.

No caminho para o hotel, ainda na região gelada, encontraram os Machestiks e aprendem uma valiosa lição: é preciso lutar lado a lado com a fera bit e não espera que ela lute sozinha.

A grande final do campeonato mundial chegou: os 'Demolitions Boys' conseguiram chegar lá, na realidade Kai venceu sozinho os "White Tygers" e os "Alls Stars", mas agora os outro integrantes da equipe teriam que lutar já que não mais podiam contar com o rapaz. A segunda equipe eram os "Bleyblakers" que com muito esforço venceram todos os adversários.

A primeira luta foi a de Kai: enfrentava o animal mais antigo do mundo, era uma baleia branca muito poderosa e que tinha a vantagem de estar em um campo de batalha cheio de água (Volter armou tudo!). Kai estava desesperado foi quando veio a proposta:

"Eu te entrego a Black Dranzer se você me der em troca às feras de seus amigo". Volter falava como se aquilo tudo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Kai pegou a fera negra e na volta para a arena viu um olhar incrédulo no rosto de Tyson. Na hora decisiva da batalha a Dranzer vôo alto ainda mais poderosa era como se tivesse renascido das cinzas com asas e corpo incandescentes iluminou todo o lugar causando admiração e medo em todos os que viam. Também causou orgulhos em Kai e nos amigos, porém nada disso funcionou Kai não perdeu somente a batalha, mas também a Dranzer.

"Arrasou cara! A Dranzer foi demais!". Tyson comprimento o amigo segurando em seu ombro.

"Obrigado, amigo". Sentou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas no peito doía a sensação de te perdido sua fera!

Volter estava indignado: foi enganado por aquele piralho! Isso não ia ficar assim.

A segunda luta ia começar Ray lutou com bravura foi seriamente ferido pelas correntes de ar criadas pelo bit-bicho do adversário, mas não se permitia perder isso significaria o fim não só do campeonato, mas todas as feras no mundo estariam à mercê daquele ambicioso e maléfico homem: Volter. Ergueu-se recebendo o apoio dos amigos na arquibancada e mais forte sentia o apoio da sua equipe. Venceu!!!!! Mas foi logo em seguida foi hospitalizado.

"Vencer por nos Tyson!". Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer ainda na maca.

Agora a disputa estava equilibrada e Tyson pretendia realmente derrotar Tala. Isso mesmo! A grande final seria entre Tyson e Tala!

"Toma cuidado Tyson, ele é muito bom". Kai falou olhando nos olhos do moreno que estremeceu.

"Pode deixar, vou acabar com ele e pega as feras bit de volta! Inclusive a Dranzer".

"Muito obrigado".

Tala apareceu na arena, a garotas foram à loucura e Tyson sentiu-se ameaçado pelo olhar do ruivo. Tinha algo ali e não era só à vontade de vencer o jogo em si, mas o que seria? Perguntava-se enquanto subia a pequena escada, ficou de frente para o oponente: chegou a hora!

As beyblade voaram para o cento da cúpula atacando-se mutuamente. Feixes de luzes surgiam; a luta era acirrada, mas Tyson venceu a primeira parte e saiu todo cheio de si.

"Eu o melhor acabei com ele rapidinho!".

"Não conte vitória antes da hora, pode ser um erro fatal". Kai tentou advertir.

"Relaxa isso não demora á acabar".

"Isso é o que veremos!". Tala falou com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

A segunda parte da luta começou e em questão de segundos Tala venceu Tyson e danificou seriamente a Dragoo. Todos ficaram desesperados, mas com persistência conseguiram conserta-la á tempo.

Agora sim a parte final da batalha. Um ar frio começou a circular, uma grande camada de gelo formou-se ocultado os dois jovens do olhares da platéia e das equipes.

"Tyson!!!". Kenny e Max gritavam em vão.

Tyson estava de joelhos aquele frio era aterrado e Tala parecia nada sentir, muito pelo contrário parecia estar apreciando toda aquela cena.

"Vou te fazer sofrer, assim como você me fez". Tala tinha muito ódio na voz.

"O que eu te fiz?".

"Deixa de ser hipócrita! Você me rouba o Kai e faz essa cara de sonso?".

"Eu não o roubei! Kai voltou a nossa equipe por vontade própria".

"Quem disse que me importo com as equipes? Ele poderia ficar no seu time e na minha cama ao mesmo tempo eu não me importaria".

"Como é que é?".

"Seu idiota! Ainda não percebeu?". Tyson balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Não posso acreditar que ele se apaixonou por um idiota com você! Um cara tosco, sem graça e quem nem é tão bonito assim, pelo menos não comparado á mim".

"Kai apaixonado por mim". Era como se todo o resto não houvesse sido dito, a única coisa que povoava o pensamento de Tyson era aquelas palavras. Seu peito queimou de forma agradavelmente avassaladora.

Do lado de fora Max e Kenny continuavam a gritar.

"Como você consegue ficar tão frio nessas horas Kai". Kenny perguntou indignado.

"Por que eu confio nele". Disse levantando o rosto demonstrando confiança absoluta.

Os dois que até então faziam um escândalo silenciaram e concordaram.

"Nos também confiamos".

Tyson em meio ao rígido clima imposto sentiu chegar em seus ouvidos aquelas palavras.

"Ray, Max, Kenny… Kai eu nunca os decepcionarei".

A Dragoo falou com Tyson e uniram suas forçar em um golpe supremo! O domo de gelo veio ao chão levantando uma poeira fria e branca ainda impossibilitando a visão do que acontecera.

Notou-se ao fim de algum tempo que a beyblade de Tala não mais estava na cúpula e viu-se também que a Dragoo ainda estava lá dando rodopios lentos e logo em seguida caiu.

"TYSON É O VENCEDOR!". Gritou o empolgado comentarista.

Um grande alvoroço se formou as pessoas gritavam empolgadas.

"Foi uma boa luta". Tyson estendeu a mão na direção de Tala. O olhar daquele garoto pareceu diferente para o ruivo, não tinha reparado, mas agora notava a imensidão da alma do jovem á sua frente.

"Obrigado". Segurou a mão estendida. "Agora entendi por que ele prefere você e não mais vou tentar intervir". Sorriram mutuamente, mas só até a chegada de Max que pulou em cima de Tyson sendo seguido de Kenny. Kai apenas olhou para Tala que fez um gesto com a cabeça.

"Se um dia você ficar sozinho Kai pode me procurar. Infelizmente acho que isso nunca vai acontecer". Disse com um tom triste e vencido.

"Tudo bem, se cuida". Tala e sua equipe saíram do local.

Festas, comemorações, amigos reunidos jornalistas foi assim que comemoram a vitória.

"Eu to morto". Tyson deixou-se cair na cama do hotel.

"Eu não. Tenho energia para muito ainda". Max estava elétrico finalmente pegou a Draciel de volta e ainda melhor: fazia parte da equipe campeã mundial.

"Eu também estou destruído". Kenny assumiu.

Kai apenas olhava para Tyson e às vezes para a Dranzer. Ray percebeu e achou melhor deixa-los sozinhos.

"Vamos sair Max? Vamos Kenny?". Max percebeu. "Claro, vamos Kenny".

"Ah não acabamos de chegar!".

"Anda logo". Ray falou enquanto puxava o amigo sendo auxiliado por Max. Tyson e Kai ficaram com cara de bobos.

"Você entendeu?".

"Não". Kai respondeu dando mais uma olhada em sua fera, caminhou até ficar de frente para Tyson sentou-se.

"Tem uma coisa que quero te falar". Tyson tremeu por dentro.

"Fa... fala".

"Não sei como te agradecer por ter me mostrado a luz".

"Que isso a Dranzer nunca ficaria com outra pessoa e se você esta se referendo á aquele dia no lago tenho certeza que faria o mesmo por mim".

"Não é disso que estou falando..." olhou fundo naqueles olhos brilhantes. "Você me mostrou a luz quando entrou em meu coração e fez surgi sentimentos que nunca imaginei ser capaz de ter, você me mostrou o que é fidelidade, confiança, esperança... Amor". Dito isso o rapaz ruborizo e abaixou a cabeça

"Agora eu conheço o paraíso". Tyson disse ainda meio bobo.

"Como assim?". Kai não entendeu essa fala.

"O paraíso é saber que quem você ama também te ama".

Kai sentiu-se no céu e sem pensar novamente beijou a boca que tanto desejava saciando o desejo de há tempos. Tyson perdeu-se naquela caricia e entregou-se de forma apaixonada. Afinal a noite só estava começando...

-

NA/ Sei que há erros na cronologia da estória, mas infelizmente tive de comete-los para que a fic ficasse mais interessante e também tive que omitir partes da estória do anime caso contrário eu ia escrever muita coisa sobre personagens que não interessavam diretamente para a fanfic. Perdoem-me essas mudanças. T-T

Mais uma coisinha quando eu escrevi a fic fiquei em duvida se era "Kai" ou "Kay" que se escrevia, mas fiquei sabendo que é a primeira opção a correta, pois é um nome russo que significa "guerreiro" se houver algum erro remanescente á correção me desculpem.

Caso tenham gostado e queiram fazer algum comentário meu e-mail é 

Eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam. -

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
